1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a bracket for the structural metal construction industry which is commonly referred to as a deflection slide clip. More particularly the invention pertains to a deflection slide clip allowing for day-to-day vertical slip for uneven floor or roof edge profile for the attachment of a laterally loaded curtain wall stud or a wall stud and also, if desired, horizontal slip during a seismic event.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditional slide clips for exterior curtain walls require the installation of continuous support angles which must be accurately installed to provide for a vertical plumb and aligned wall. At best this connection requires the installation of slotted adjustable angles which require field attachment after they are placed in final position. At worst the angles attach out of position which requires the contractor to add short stud pieces to make the transition from stud to angle. Other clips do not provide the necessary off set required to accommodate the flange thickness of the stud and as a result, the clips are not installed flush to the surface of the support angle. As a result welds or mechanical fasteners are required to "bridge" the resulting gap and consequently, their holding values are not as predictable as those made when surface to surface contact is maintained.
The present invention provides a deflection slide clip for exterior curtain walls which accommodates for irregularities in the primary frame along the horizontal which also provides for a flush and direct mounting to the stud web and can accommodate vertical slip or both vertical and horizontal slip. It may also be used on interior walls as a stud header to accommodate vertical movement due to loading. The invention herein represents improvements over Applicant's prior invention as set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,846,018 and 5,720,571.